Redemption
by wolflover111
Summary: The wolf boss is found by the side of the river and revived by a mysterious figure. what will the Wolf boss do with himself now that he is revived. will he take the path to Redemption or will he take the path of despair. This is nothing to do with Erdan.
1. Chapter 1

Wow it has been a long time since I've been on fan fiction. but I am back for good (I hope). This is my second story so I hope you enjoy it. It might be a long one but I have had a spout of inspiration. So here it is the first chapter.

Another Chance.

The darkness enveloped him. He had become one with it. a constant question played on his mind; 'am I dead.' He felt no pain in this world, only a dark void. He reflected on past events- he remembered the blade piercing his skin an excruciating pain taking over. He remembered the feeling of deep betrayal and watching them die.

Light. A small piercing cylinder broke through the darkness giving him an overwhelming sense of relief. Maybe now he could be free of this dark void and his old life. Just maybe.

His eyes opened to a small room, he tried to get up but a bone trembling pain ran through his body. He let out an excruciated groan and fell back into the darkness.

He awoke again to the sound of foot steps but didn't move. 'So I am alive' he thought. the figure stopped.

'So you are awake. I wasn't sure if you were going to make it; you've been out for days.' said the unknown saviour in a kind male voice. To the saviours surprise he got a  
>response .<p>

'Yes...it would seems that way,' the one eyed wolf said remorsefully,opening his eye.

'How rude of me I didn't introduce myself, my name is Zan' said the man who the wolf could now see as being a small tiger 'and what is your name?'.

The wolf boss felt reluctant to speak for a moment; he hadn't used his name in so long. It felt like a distant memory. His face lightened 'what was the point in hiding it any more' he thought.

'Zhong. my name is Zhong' He almost muttered it inaudibly. that name was a constant memory of his failures. He sighed; quietly reminiscing.

The Tiger could see that he had invoked some kind of emotion in the wolf so he began to walk out but was stopped by a question.

'Why did you save me?' Zhong asked a hint of sadness in his voice.

The Tiger stood as still as death; he wondered that himself sometimes. 'I couldn't have left you to just die could I'.

'You know who I am don't you' zhong said in more of a statement then a question.

Zan sighed 'yes... yes I do.'

'so you know of the terrible things Ive done' He said flatly.

'Yes but I am am sure you had your reasons!' Zan answered authoritatively ending the conversation. 'Go back to sleep you need rest, and remember that there is always another side to a coin however obscure,' at that he left; closing the door behind him.

Zhong closed his eyes and entered a dream filled sleep.

He watched unable to move tears streaming down his face. The black and white figure branded the knife in his hand toying with him. A smile appeared on the black and white creatures face as he placed the knife on her neck. She screamed for help but Zhong could not move, he was immobilised. Red began to trickle down her neck until it became a river of red. She let out her last gurgled scream and died. Zhong still stood still immobilised. The black and white figure then turned on the small child in the crib picking it up in a sadistic manner.

'No' muttered Zhong.

The killer placed the knife on the child's neck. Zhong tried to close his eyes but couldn't. He watched as the child began to wail in pain. zhong broke down in tears but still watched as the child's blood leaked onto the cloth it lay on. Zhong let out a cry as the images faded.

Zhong sat up ignoring the pain in his out a shaky breath he composed himself. He lay back and let the tears fall.

Unknown to him at the door Zan stood watching He quietly left the room and sighed. 'There are always to sides to a coin' he muttered to himself.

So I hope you enjoyed it. please review. until the next chapter see ya. :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi Finally I finished the second chapter sorry it took so long I've been ill and I find it really hard to concentrate with headaches which i've been having a lot. So on with the chapter I should probably do a disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: I dont own Kung fu panda.

Zhong slowly began to recover from his injury and after three weeks of bedridden boredom he had made a full recovery. On the second day of his recovery he decided to explore the building he had recuperated in. Slowly he exited the small room in which he was situated; closing the door behind him. He had not realised how beautiful the house he had been living in ,for a fairly long while now, was. His eyes moved over to an intricate painting of a small village nestled next to a large city. letting out a sigh he turned away, that picture bought back to many bad memories.

'So you are up.' announced than making him jump.

Zhong turned on his heel, nearly slipping. grabbing the corner of the corridor for support; making Zan chuckle.

'Don't creep up on me like that,' Zhong muttered defensively.

Zan gave him a weird look that Zhong could not decipher. The two animals had become good friends over the few weeks they had together in the close proximity's of the house. Zan's expression turned to a sly smile as he indicated for Zhong to follow him. He cautiously followed the small tiger to the chosen destination. He had led them both to a set of double doors which the tiger pushed open slowly. It revieled a small training hall with a set of training dummies strewn across the room like dolls that a child had gotten bored of.

A confused look played on Zhong's face that Zan only smiled at.

'Why have you bought me here ?' He asked ,bemused. Zan's smile Widened. He then walked up to one of the dummies picked if up and set it into a standing position so that it did not fall. With An eyebrow raised, Zhong looked on in anticipation. Faster than a speeding bullet zan kicked the dummy into the air. He jumped up in a graceful backflip prodding various positions on the dummy with two fingers jerking it backwards. Zan landed, pushing off with his feet. He did a three sixty spin and smacked the dummy at the side of the head with a flying roundhouse kick.

The dummy hit the floor with a thud, were as Zan fell to his feet in a graceful stance. He turned to Zhong and walked to stand beside him.

''At the end of the week you will be able to do that.'' He stated calmly.

Zhong turned to him a a look of confusion in his eye. Zan gave Zhong a reassuring smile.

'Why?'

''you need to find inner peace'' Zan said like it was an obvious assumption.

''Why? Any way how can I find Inner peace- I am a monster-with a dark heart.'' Zhong said a sad tone to his voice.

''It is not the past that defines who you are it is the actions you take now that make you.''putting a hand on his shoulder he continued. ''Let the past go...''

"Am I ready?" regret imminent in Zhong's voice.

"We never are," Zan stated ,something hidden within the words.

Zan's mood changed quickly and he was back to his normal self. 'So lets begin.' Zan got into a stance. ''I want you to attack me with full force.'' with that Zhong ran at full speed towards Zan only for him to be flipped over Zan's shoulder. He landed on his back and let out a pained grunt. ''On another thought maybe we should start on something a little easier... punch my hand'' Zan put out his hand ,his palm open. ''Punch''. As soon as Zan Had finished the word Zhong punched as hard as he could at the tiger. Zan grimaced in pain. ''Well you are very strong- as I suspected''.

''You just need to work on technique.''

For the rest of the day Zan trained Zhong in the basic stances, punches, chops, elbow strikes palm strikes, blocks and kicks needed to build the foundations of Kung fu. Zhong picked these up very quickly due to his guard training and pure strength he had acquired in his days with lord Shen. By night fall he was well versed in the basic techniques but before he was allowed to go and get some rest Zan sat him down and taught him the philosophy of Kung fu.

''First of all the Art of Kung fu is not a tool to fight, first and for most it is an art of self defence. First I will teach you Martial morality. The Moralities of action are: Humility, Respect, righteousness and Trust; The moralities of mind are perseverance, patience and Bravery. ''

Zan paused for a second and then continued: ''When you attacked me earlier you ran at me at full speed and attacked at full force. Kung fu teaches us that their is effectiveness in both the hard and the soft. Kung fu is both the most graceful dance and a powerful martial art. That is why all of the styles were created; Tiger, snake, crane, monkey, mantis, leopard and dragon. when all of these forms are combined and we find piece with our past it creates the ultimate balance of yin and yang and when these are balanced we can achieve inner peace.''

slowly Zan stood. ''That is the end of todays session go and get some rest,'' Zan began to open the door but noticed Zhong wasn't moving out of the room; he just stared at Zan an unreadable expression on his face.

''What's wrong?'' asked Zan-worried.

''I hardly Know anything about you Zan If you don't mind me asking... Who are you?''

Zan was awestruck his mouth hung open in complete shock. The question had caught him off guard. He knew he would have to tell him some day but he never thought It would be this soon.

''Ok fine...''

Zan then began the long story.

AN: So hope you liked it. until an unknown point in time see ya


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung fu panda

AN: I'm very, very sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Zan sighed heavily and began the long story of his life.

''I was born in a small town in the village of Han Yu in the mountains of the Himalayas. My father led a peaceful life of a blacksmith providing for the towns defences. He was one of the greatest blacksmiths in China and was renowned for his craftsmanship. my mother was a young, reckless women who was bought up by her mother after her father died in a battle against a group of bandits. after her fathers death she became rebellious and was seen as a disgrace to the community.

My father met her at a festival in a small alley. The minute he saw her he fell in love with her-and she for him. Love at first sight you could say. they met many times after that,in secret of course.

My father was well respected throughout China and for him to be wed to a village ''low life'' would be a disgrace. My father didn't care though; he loved her too much. to the villages dismay, They were wed on a thursday evening under a sunset. There were no guests; no one dared to go. My mother and father were hated by the community and my mother was abused by many of the local women and would come home with scars from small spats that she had encountered. This became worse when my mother became pregnant with my brother. It was one of the happiest times in their lives but it came at a high cost.

My parents were exiled from the village by the ruler whose name was wang li; he was a cruel man who thought of my parents as a dishonour to his town. They left in the dead of night and never looked back. They left and made their way to a forest that my father and mother visited a while before they married.

The forest was hidden in the seclusion of a small valley and was practically untouched. my father built a small cottage where my mother and father lived the rest of their lives. My father built the house ready for my brothers birth. The house was immaculate by the time my father had finished.

There was a rainstorm the night of my brothers birth- my father feared for my mothers life. When the morning came my mother was alive but only just. My mother clutched onto my brother; a small ,healthy, tiger cub.

My mother and father loved him with all of their hearts. for three years they lived alone in the confines of the small forest. my mother grew all of the food we needed and my father would travel to nearby towns selling the weapons he made. Although this was more of a hobby for my father than an actual job. having said that though he did get quite a large profit from what he did and my brother and mother were well looked after.

My mother became pregnant with me when my brother turned the age of five.

I was born in late spring on a bright evening, a vast difference to my brothers birth. My early years of life were filled with wonder as I explored the world around me, like any child. My brother was my best friend and we loved each other. On my third birthday My brother made me a dagger and told me to take great care of it. I treasured it and kept it with me at all times.

My brother became my fathers apprentice at the age of ten and my father would take him to different villages leaving me alone with my mother. I didn't mind this but I would always be overjoyed when they came home.

This continued till i was 7 when my father thought that it would be best to move to a town were we could all live a normal ,easy life. We moved to the other side of the province to a town called Hu Shan which was situated in a valley with a large lake which was the main source of income for the village. The fish in the river were some of the most prosperous in the land and people would pay large sums of money for the fine delicacy.

Our lives were much better now considering that we didn't have to grow our own food and walk miles to sell our goods. When I was eight my father taught me to make simple items like knives and swords, even though I didn't want to disappoint my father he could tell that I was not very interested in becoming a blacksmith. I was more into the actual application of the weapons.

My father made the decision to teach me. I was as shocked as you were ,when I attacked that doll,when he first showed me how good he was. I asked him how he had become so good. He simply told me that one of the best blacksmiths in china needs to be able to defend himself.

Everything my father knew he taught me. my brother continued on his journey to become a black smith. We were all happy our lives were brilliant.

It all shattered like a peace of glass being thrown into a wall. A few months later my brother became very aloof and hardly talked to anybody. this worried me but I didn't confront my mother or father with it.

I remember that night like it was yesterday. Father was away on a trip to sell some metals to a neighbouring village. My mother, brother and I were left alone in the house.

On July The 26th I walked into the house to find my mothers throat slit. Blood was thrown across the room coating the walls with two words:

''He's Gone.''

Zhong let out a gasp of shock at the grotesque thought of the scene, but Zan continued.

'' When my father returned he found me lying next to my mothers corpse weeping. I will never forget the expression on his face when he walked into the room; an expression of shock and horror.

My father ran over to my mother and cried for hours. He finally ran to my brothers room and found a note.

It read: I have taken your child for a greater cause than his meaningless life. Oh... sorry about your cat she got in my way. So I had to put her down.

My father sank into a deep depression and would sit in his room for hours on end not moving. I wasn't much better. I wore completely black clothing for years and would attack anybody who even looked at me weirdly.

For two years my father lived in depression and we only just scraped by, later that year... he died. It was a peaceful death. I remember my fathers last words to me were 'She wants me to tell you she's ok'.

After my fathers death I travelled China,Homeless and alone. After two years of scraping through, in any area that I could find sustenance in, I met a man named An Tou Wo who took pity on me and took me in. I told him my situation and told him that I wanted to try and find my brother. He taught me everything he knew, including fighting. I lived with him until I was 16 and then decided to leave and look for my brother. Looking back I feel terrible about leaving An; the man who took me in and raised me with unconditional love. Though at the time I was hell bent on finding my brother and didn't let other peoples emotions get in the way.

I looked all over China but eventually gave up the search and settled down in this house to a life of trying to gain inner peace.''

Zhong sat silently for a moment and then stood. Zan followed Zhong and stood.

''Go to bed your training will continue tomorrow,''

Not knowing what to say Zhong slowly began to walk to his room but just before he shut the door of the training hall he quietly uttered one simple phrase.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything"

Lying on his bed, Zhong thought about Zan and how he trusted him, even though he had done many terrible things.

He thought about this for what seemed like hours until sleep grasped him into its dreamful arms.

AN: Sorry for it not being the best Chapter. I needed to post something so it didn't look like I was Gone. Please Read and review if you can. Till the next chapter Goodbye.


End file.
